


You're Mine ; I'm Yours

by Meg97



Series: Kingdom Hearts Drabble Prompts. [21]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg97/pseuds/Meg97
Summary: “I love you.”And by everything, does he mean it.





	You're Mine ; I'm Yours

Most days, notions of affection are simple little things —- brushes of noses, pecks of lips along cheeks or other places, gleaming bright eyes smiling in ways only sky blue hues can —- and Riku loves those moments.

Then there’s more ‘rambunctious’ moments – of course, not without it’s own sexual tension – but never really resolved in the ways one might expect. There’s sounds of amusement from his throat, those of pleasure and joy trilling against his skin – lips all but stuck to his own with fervour, adventurous tongue and hands doing as they so like with any and every inch of him they can brush upon.

It’s exciting, in more ways than one, makes his skin, his temperature, usually less than that of his favourite brunet, raise ; fingers bury themselves so deeply in his hair one would think they’d hurt – yet all they do is brush lightly, occasionally tug before returning to soft touches along his scalp, the back of his neck where hairs rise.

His book lies long since scattered on the floor, pages slightly askew, black text against ivory pages slightly yellowed —- though he’s sure there’s much more of an adventure in things like this than any book could truly provide him.

Sora’s always taken to positions that are most comfortable for him —- inner thighs pressed against Riku’s sides, chest all but glued to his own as he seats himself in his lap, seems to be one of his favourites, if he can afford it —- but it’s hardly like Riku can complain. There’s the sweet taste of cinnamon, sunshine, seawater, against his senses, skin soft under him, abdominal muscles tensing under his fingertips – and while Sora sounds appreciatively for his knowledge of sensitive places, pressing more into his touch, there’s the occasional shiver or repression whenever he does something not approved of.

He’s well aware, and understands, of course - tries not to make the same mistake again, if he can help it —– it’s not simply about his own pleasure, after all ; it’s a shared effort, one made in good gestures of love and faith both.

People typically mistake him for the one in complete and utter control of their relationship – and while it’s true he has some of the control ( half of it, both of them equal ) he’s also very well aware that he can easily be wound ‘round Sora’s little finger.

_**“I love you.”** _   


And by everything, does he mean it ; whether it’s in the most or least suggestive moments in every day.


End file.
